Talk:Sacred Parchment/@comment-24036141-20140615212138/@comment-25021853-20140616131412
Thankfully, all the characters needed for the puzzles are non-premium characters and all the buildings required are also main quest line non-premium buildings. Of course, someone of a lower level may not have all the buildings or characters yet, but we do have till July 2nd to finish all 24 puzzles, and only need all 24 for the http://simpsonstappedout.wikia.com/wiki/Ark_of_the_Stonecovenant which is a nice decoration, but not essential. I'd have to check the quest map but I think that Carl is the highest level character, unlocked with the completion of Springfield Buddhist Temple at Level 32, and you only need to solve 20 of the Sacred Parchment puzzles to unlock the last costume, for Smithers (who you need to complete one of the upcoming riddles). I know some people are still too low a level to complete everything, and 3 of the costumes require donuts, but I missed out on some things when I first started playing because I was busy leveling up and spent too many donuts on premium content early on ( now I know to keep some in reserve for upcoming events). The best thing to do for those who need a few more levels to unlock buildings and/or characters needed for this Stonecutters event is to take a few days to build up a small house farm (of purple, blue, or brown houses, depending on how often you've playing each day, though a few dozen brown houses are good to have for neighbors who visit, even if you want to focus on blue, or even white houses for revenue farming 2-3 times a day) to start cranking out money and XP to help you level faster. I figured out the house farming trick from a few of my neighbors early on and now have 42 brown house (and 24 Kwik-E-Marts) near town center for neighbors to tap on, and 800 blue houses on the north and east perimeter to crank out money and XP efficiently. I pull over $2,000,000 a day just from my blue houses alone (having 452.00% bonus helps) and sink that into buying and reselling decorations like the Bloodmobile for additional XP (converting my excess money into XP). Using house farming I gained 2 levels a day on average and hit the level cap in a month (which was lower back then) and hitting the bonus levels takes a bit longer now, especially as I'm up to 6 Million XP per level and rising, but I still get my 3 donuts every other day or so. Once we get level 42 the XP per bonus level will reset back down (like it did when we got level 40 and 41) and getting bonus levels will be easier for awhile again, but in the meantime still plenty to do. I may have to reduce my blue house farm by a plot or two when I need the room, but still will be doing fine, unless they give us another row or column of land expansions. What I'd really like to see is decorations in Krustyland that boost our bonus percentage, and/or let us move some of our percentage boosting decorations from Springfield to Krustyland via storage, like can be done with some of the Valentine's Day decorations.